Ladders of Love
by ForeverIncognito
Summary: Yuuki was conflicted when it came to her older sister. Gentle and sweet her arse, she was evil incarnate! Why else would she torture her as so? Furthermore, just what went on behind those locked doors? What was Kaname doing? And what of poor Zero, Ririe would retort? What will reach her younger sister's heart first? His love or stroke? Ensue humour, angst and a spatter of horror.


Golden rays of sunlight peeked through the foliage of trees, shyly casting shadows of their dancing leaves. Cautiously they glimpsed through a single yawning window, left unclosed for the room to breathe the April shower of the previous eve. It feared the ornate decor would disappear, a gratifying sight on the rather plain campus.  
Delighted to be mistaken, a new addition welcomed it instead. A rosy portrayal of a woman in blue, engulfed by the bright red petals. The painter was obviously in a shortage of her palette. Another item to add to her errand list.  
The air was crisp, accompanied by the fragrance of freshly blooming fields. It was another clear and mellow morning with no veering wind to muffle Robbin's sweet song. Only two figures that remained tangled underneath the large duvet, exhaling in the delight of each other's warm embrace. Rarely their mornings were left undisturbed and Yuuki was determined to savour it.  
"It's time to wake up, dear Yuuki." The voice was sweeter than any song ever sung, lulling her deeper into the slumber. It called once again, with a gentle rub bellow her back.  
"Just a little longer, Kaname." Her face scrunched as her hold tightened, simply refusing to wake. A moment of silence and the figure chuckled, drawing the other in.  
"You will be late for your morning duties if you keep this up."  
She puffed, stifling her voice with squished cheeks. "I don't care. You're comfortable."  
"Is that right? Only a little longer then."  
Holding onto his promise, or perhaps in fear, Yuuki secured her position by draping one leg over the other. On went the outdoor chirping and somewhere in the middle, her face buried deeper into the other's chest.  
"You are so soft Kaname. So soft."  
"Nature made them so my dear. Otherwise, we would endure constant pain."  
Moving her head in a mumbling daze, Yuuki rubbed her eyes to quizzically look at her holder's face. Creamy fair skin hadn't gone unnoticed, now exposed for the world to see, along with a pair of full mounds with only untamed locks to preserve their modesty. With a lift of her chin, she was welcomed by a confident lopsided smile beneath crinkling cheeks. A pair of maroon eyes hidden by lush lashes mirrored her confused expression.  
"Have I showed you a sweet night, Yuuki?"  
The girl stared a second or two, before releasing a high pitched shrill. The songs had stopped and the had birds scattered. The door was barged opened, hinges flying wherever from being locked the night before. Forget all of their musings. They never get their peaceful morning.

* * *

Over the sound of boiling water and Chairman's skilful cleaving, Yuuki sat just opposite of her intended target. Elbows on the table and fingers joined, she made the ultimate spread. With mastery, she took turns shooting her carefully whet arsenal, directly from the focal point of her eyes. If only her honed skills weren't so metaphorical.  
Ririe Cross was sitting with poise, delaying her little tastes of tea. Her rival and sister by blood, senior only by a few years. There were no doubts about it. Almost a decade ago they were found in each other's arms, blank of mind yet sisterly instincts intact. Older rendered photos made them indistinguishable. Regardless, as they began to blossom, the similarities started to diminish.  
It began with Ririe's growth sprout. As she wound up taller and progressively developed, she'd comfort the younger by tellings of a late bloomer. As Yuuki matured, Ririe would point out the sweetness of smaller things. Like the wild strawberries they'd seek in the early summer, all the more satisfying when compared to those from the market stall.  
The second coming was their taste in fashion. Swooning over her classical novels, Ririe strove to mirror her heroines. Refined and articulate, august and wise. Modesty seemed to have struck hard with all of those long dark skirts and white shirts. An enormous number of clasps, Yuuki would say. Amid her school years, Ririe would revolt by not wearing the uniform, considering the skirts irrationally silly for a lady. She kept the hues and crafted her own of a similar structure, only keeping the coat from the original design. Footwear made less of a difference. Be it boots or flats, as long as they were of the small heel.  
Lastly came her face. That which people look to to differentiate one from another. The pinnacle of their evolution. With the older past the start of adolescence, the absence of meaty cheeks was to be expected. Peony lips and fair skin only remained. The drawn-out structure and the elegant symmetry it had lovingly created became unnerving. She wouldn't have found it so horrifying were it not for that single mole underneath her eye that grew in the midst of the night. Might as well be a foreigner.  
She couldn't overlook the hair, the first eye-catching thing. So wild and free, thoroughly contradicting her personality. Perhaps it was what sparked a rebellion of her own. The night prior to her first year, Ririe's tears were shed for the first time. "Gone are your beautiful locks, so brutally cleft!" It was the dealing blow to her heart. Her sister was a sentimental fool just like their adoptive parent. A true father's daughter. Zero's words, not hers.  
She'd at least found comfort in those mirroring eyes. Likewise, that as well ended as an untruth. Each year they appeared to be more brilliant, but narrower as if scorning the world and its foulness. Or was it smugness for unravelling whatever secrets? At each knowing glint, the younger could only wonder about whatever went on inside her sister's head. To what gave her such confidence to thread proudly, facing him on equal footing. Just why exactly?  
She would not remark on the rest; identity nor interests as they spun around the second coming. To speak the truth, she couldn't claim to know much about her sister. Both had responsibilities that left little time for themselves, much less each other. For all their competition, neither appreciated the fact. Her spirit was clear as eyes are windows to the soul.  
"What is it?" Yuuki asked, still upset from their morning encounter. For the last however much minutes they were seated at the prepped table, Ririe had been watching her intently.  
"How is your head?" She asked, a tinge of worry lacing her mature voice.  
"What are you insinuating!?" Yuuki couldn't contain her outburst, inwardly responding to her a somewhat predictable question.  
"Using fancy words now, are you? I knew there was a spark of me left within you." She told with a slight grin, but whether mocking or not, the younger couldn't tell.  
"I am not a simpleton! I am tired of you and Zero constantly looking down on me! It hurts, however you say it!"  
With crossed arms and clenched fists, Yuuki looked away, unable to face whatever would ensue next. She could assume, in a way, with the regular teasing about her clumsiness and innocence. Being the opportunist she was, Ririe chose to once again subvert her expectations. With a gentle caress on the top of her head, the astonished Yuuki had to look up. She was welcomed by a frown. An authentic grimace misshaped that lovely face, creating unnatural lines and burrows on the forehead.  
"I was referring to the bump from this morning. You hit your head hard and I worry. Must you always think of the worst?"  
She too was dissatisfied with the opposite's behaviour, never catching a break herself. It was the truth, the observation and the argument. She needn't look in those eyes too see nor feel. For all her secrets, not once had Ririe told a lie. The warmth in her voice was always genuine, akin to that of her hands. Affectionately she scratched the back of her head with those long fingers. What a shame it was to discard the piano for the cello, Yuuki thought. A true waste of talented hands. Her warm and soothing touch, much like Kaname's  
"It's your fault anyway." Flustered she argued, moving the hand away. "Who sleeps in their own bed naked?!"  
"An ordinary kind." Ririe mused, returning to her already cold brew. "Those who are privileged to have their own room, that is. Then again, it was you who crawled into my bed."  
"Yori locked me out again."  
"You have your own keys, correct?"  
There was no arguing that, but Yuuki wasn't about to admit to leaving them on the desk.  
"She had hers in the knob."  
"What of your old room here?"  
Her keys were chained, hence it too being locked.  
At her silence, Ririe decided to continue. "If it is any consolation, I had my underwear on."  
Before the bombs fell, the Chairman came out with ready plates singing blissfully. "Ah, my lovely daughters, ever getting along." Setting down the main course, the difference noted in portion. He had outdone himself again, however, Yuuki could never identify the dish. It was all greens and meat to her.  
"Thank you, papa." With a gracious rise, Ririe gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Ririe." Their adoptive father cried his heart out. Yuuki could have sworn that he was about to melt. She thanked him as well, but the welcome seemed countered. Rivers of tears pooled and something told her it wasn't out of happiness.  
"Yuuki, just once call me father." Not complying, he rejuvenated nevertheless and went on about his philosophy. "Fill yourself with energy, my dear girls, as a long journey awaits you both.  
Loaded it would be with calamity and peril as it is your obligation as guardians to maintain harmony and civility of our school. We are only steps closer to achieving utopia. A perfect world where humans and vampires could forever coexist! We shall show them all!" The Ls spiralled away as he danced into the hallway.  
"And so, our watch begins." Ririe toasted to Yuuki before finishing the last of her cup and getting up. "Goodness gracious, just how long will my schedule be? Better to start early."  
"Ririe, don't forget to finish your-" Yuuki's eyes boggled as she saw the already vacant plate. "How? Just, how?"  
"Hmm? Oh, why I left some for Zero, of course" She nodded to the slightly larger third plate. "That poor boy is getting excessively lean next to your apatite."  
Forget all the amenities she had previously listed. Her sister was evil incarnate!  
"See you later papa. Have a wonderful day." With another kiss, she left without taking her coat. The temperature might just rise.  
It didn't take long for a yawning Zero to appear at the opened entryway. He was sort of befuddled to see Yuuki.  
"Good morning." She beamed, happy to see him finally awake. "Will you join me for breakfast?"  
He nodded slowly, mind clearing as he took in the surroundings. "What's up with him?" He couldn't help gesture to the dissolving Chairman, on the floor in a puddle of his own making.  
"Ririe."  
With a simple hum he seated on the warmed chair, sidestepping their adoptive father and proceeding about their day.

* * *

Tasteless and cold, stiff and tawny. Yuuki blanched over the ill-tasting substance. Someone truly should fire the recent addition to the cooking staff, or at least Sayori's portion. Poking the meal with her fork, the meat made a squishing sound. Just like an old soggy sock.  
"I think I might just barf." The calm girl remarked, looking slightly green. The quality of the food had obviously and considerably dropped. First the examination and now this? Someone must be pulling a prank on them.  
It was lunchtime and the cafeteria was quite dynamic about it. Zero joined the duo with a huff of breath and a stack of papers hazardously arranged.  
"What are those?" Yuuki asked with his unsuccessful attempt to pile them neatly.  
"Complaints about the new chef." He deplored. "I will have my say in this."  
"Kiryuu being productive, it really must be the opposite day." Sayori was on the verge of passing out.  
Being the dutiful friend she was, Yuuki handed over a paper bag and helped her roommate turn out her intestine. She wasn't surprised. A person's feast was a sacred thing. Not even Zero would stand for it. Not saying that it was all bad. There was only so much you could do with vegetables after all. Like her carrots, for example. The worst thing that could happen would be to have them overcooked to the point of sweetness, or undercooked. Potatoes, on the other hand, were a plain mush.  
"He came to see her again!" A peculiar voice squealed in delight. Quite hard to go unnoticed.  
"Again? Miss Ririe is so fortunate! I want to be in her stead!"  
Yuuki's ear twitched in interest at the mention of her sister's name.  
"I wouldn't jump to any conclusion." One countered. "They could be organising the next ball."  
"Is that why he visits her office several times a week? I don't think so."  
"Maybe he requires her service?" A timid voice doubted. "She is our OT after all."  
"When you are someone like the Night dorm's president, you don't go out seeking the occupational therapist."  
"Why not? He is just human."  
"Well, you certainly don't do either with a click of a door."  
"And how would you know that?"  
"As I've been saying, I just came from her office!"  
"Wait, you are visiting the OT?"  
"Yes and you don't listen! And her hair. She had it pulled back with that ribbon."  
"Yuuki, you are stabbing your meat again." Sayori brought her attention.  
"Huh? Oh!" Small scratches stained once clear plate. The tip of the knife also appeared to be missing. "It's like a rock. How else am I going to cut it?" Yuuki half humorously joked as she continued her practice. Zero then stabbed the meat with his own fork, startling Yuuki and bringing it into his own serving. "I was eating that!"  
"Hacking more likely. Eat your vegetables, you're going to upset your stomach."  
Yuuki was about to argue when one of the girls started rasping.  
"She is doing it. She must be doing it. Give me some cold water."  
"She must be that good to catch Kaname-sama's attention."  
"I can't. I'm going to burst!"  
Zero took then Yuuki's whole plate. "I haven't eaten yet!"  
"And you won't with today's wondrous pace. Come on, we'll be late for our duties." He got up, likewise leaving the food untouched. With one hand he took the papers, grabbing Yuuki with the other. Sayori could only wave of Zero dragged them both in the half-filled hallways. Students that passed gave them small looks and a couple of giggles. Having enough, Yuuki yanked back her arm.  
"What is with you today?" But she couldn't yell at him. Never had it in her since the day they met. Cold and shivering in disdain. He didn't reply, instead was rummaging through his side-bag with a now freed arm. Finding what he was looking for, he took it out and handed it to Yuuki. "Only the fruity one was left. There was no vanilla. I hope it won't upset your stomach."  
On her hands a pressed bun rested, overflowing with velvety red. "You got this for me?" She pondered but never got her reply. Just a somewhat lifted eyebrow. He must have. Zero never ate sweet by choice. This as well was not shocking. Now that she thought about it, he frequently got her additional meals. A smile blossomed at the conclusion. "Thank you, Zero."  
Blush tinged his ordinarily pale cheeks. With a quiet "welcome", he took her hand, dragging her once once more towards their prefect duties.

A/N: This is harder to do then I expected it to be. So what do you think? Do you like this sort of drabbles? How about the writing and characterisation? Coming up next is Ririe's POV and some headed action. I apologise for any mistakes, I just had to post this. I will edit this later on.


End file.
